'S Wonderful, 'S Marvelous
S Wonderful, 'S Marvelous is the 4th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis RICHARD GOES TO YALE, EMILY GOES TO JAIL – Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Christopher (David Sutcliffe) have begun to date, and although Lorelai is finding it difficult to fully commit to the relationship, Christopher keeps coming up with romantic dates to win her over. Back at Yale, Rory (Alexis Bledel) meets some eccentric new girlfriends at an art exhibit, and Richard (Edward Herrmann) becomes a guest lecturer. April (guest star Vanessa Marano) comes to stay with Luke (Scott Patterson) for a few weeks while Anna (guest star Sherilyn Fenn) is out of town. Finally, Emily gets arrested and Lorelai has to bail her out of jail. Plot Lorelai and Christopher begin to date and attempt a relationship once again, although Lorelai finds it hard to stay committed to the relationship. Christopher keeps on trying to make romantic dates and think of ones to bring Lorelai to, so that he can finally win her over. At an art exhibit, Rory meets some eccentric and colorful girls named Olivia and Lucy who become her friends. Richard becomes a guest lecturer at Yale when a professor at Yale and a past classmate of Richard's can't teach the class. April stays with Luke for a couple of weeks while her mother, Anna, is out of town. Luke and April seem to really be bonding and getting along much better. Lorelai and Chris have to bail Emily out of jail for failing to take a breathalizer test after being pulled over for talking on her cell phone in her car which is illegal in Connecticut. Emily is infuriated and exclaims the man that arrested her should be fired and that her lawyer will call the police department. Lorelai finds it very amusing that she had to bail Emily out of jail and can't stop laughing and smiling about it. When they get to the police station she takes pictures of the police men with her phone. Emily is escorted out without her shoes on and when they give them to her in a bag, Lorelai starts laughing. When Chris drops Lorelai off for the night at her house, he's worried if bailing her mom out of jail "beat" his date. Lorelai tells him that it didn't and for him not to worry about her. They kiss good-night and Lorelai invites him inside, implying that they sleep together, later. Photos 704duo.jpg S7still.png Gilmore-girls-marvelous-06.jpg 704.jpeg Show references MUSIC * "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley * "Folsom Prison Blues" by Johnny Cash FILM * Snakes on a Plane * Driving Miss Daisy * Dances with Wolves * Funny Face POP CULTURE :The episode title is a reference to the song "'S Wonderful" from the Broadway musical and film Funny Face. :Lorelai – Yeah, me too. We'll have to consult Emily Post again. :Miss Patty – Well, I took my senior ballerinas to try out for a performance of The Nutcracker, and one of the girls pulled a Tonya Harding and knocked the front-runner for Clara out of the competition. Broke her leg in three places. :Miss Patty – Look at that turnout. And the hips of Anna Pavlova. You must bring her to my ballet class. :Lucy – So the next semester, he keeps hounding me about how I'd be perfect for his production of California Suite because I have such a gift for physical comedy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7